Breaking Glass Walls
by UbEr-BaD-jUjU
Summary: Rogue has too many personalities in her head and loses control the only person who can save her is the gruff Wolverine. Umm the first chapter is not as 'ACTION PACKED' as the rest...
1. A not so Welcome home

**A/N My **First FanFic, please give any suggestions or tell me if I should continue. If you flame please tell me why you think it was awful. I already have chapter 2 written, if this has a positive effect I will post it.

**Disclaimer: **All credit for X-men should be given to Marvel and Stan Lee, not me.

The distant rumble of a very expensive, custom motorcycle let everyone at the Xavier's mansion know that the big bad Wolverine had finally returned after four years of mindless wandering across the vast area that is Canada. It had been a very interesting four years that the wolf man had missed but he was going to be informed of that soon enough. It was the longest time he had ever left for, and it was the first time he did it without ever contacting the mansion.

Jean was the first to be in the lobby waiting for Logan to walk in the great oak doors, then followed by Scott, then Ororo ( the professor wouldn't get there till several seconds after Logan had entered). "Logan, so nice of you to finally come back" Jeans voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's nice to be back Red" He answered not caring about her attitude, then turned to nod at Scott. "Hey 'Ro" He added on to the women with the shockingly white hair.

"Logan I am glad your back" Storm answered genuinely.

"I am too" Jean added softening up.

"Glad to hear it. " Logan stated with one of his side ways grins. " Where's Rogue?" He asked she usually ran out to greet him before he even got in the doors.

"Wolverine so nice of you to come back." The professor rolled in, just at the right moment.

"Where is she?" He asked again starting to get impatient.

"It's been four years Logan a lot has happened." The professor stated with calmness that masked the seriousness of the issue at hand.

"What exactly 'has happened'?" Logan said putting a little bit of a growl into his words.

The rest of the team was all standing watching this unfold, unsure weather or not to chime in, deciding not to.

"Well for starters Rogue joined the team" The Professor informed him keeping up the bravado of calmness.

"She did what!" Logan yelled "Just what place exactly does a 19 year old have on a mutant fighting team?"

"Logan she's 25, she hasn't been 19 since the second time you left." The Professor reminded him. "Logan walk with me, you will get to see Rogue in good time."

"Well what If I want to see her now?'' Logan asked challenging him.

"Then I guess that you will just have to be disappointed." The Professor started to wheel away leaving a space for Logan to walk besides him, and away form the others in the entrance hall.

Logan clenched his teeth in defeat, and fiddled in his pocket with the gift he had planned on giving Marie. He grumbled as he went to join the professor on what looked like to be a very informative walk.

They wheeled and walked in silence for nearly ten minutes with only the wheelchairs silent humming. Then the professor started "She's quite the fighter you know?"

"Yeah I know." He remembered the one year he had stayed for the whole year, and had spent much of that time training her, what Scooter was teaching her wasn't gonna keep her safe from an average mugger. "That's no excuse to put a teenag- young woman with her life ahead of her in a fucking super hero team." He stated reasonably calmly, after snapping out of his memories that he **did** have.

"Logan there are some things you need to learn about."

Logan only grunted with agreement.

"About a month after you left there was an accident involving Rouge and another student."

Logan gripped his fist together, trying to keep the claws in. "Yeah well, you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to gut someone Chuck."

"As I was saying Logan, the other girl's name was Carol Danvers."

"Was?"

"Logan please let me finish." The professor commanded, " There had been a car accident, the car flipped and the two of them were stuck, only the bottom of Rouge's shirt had come up, just enough for Carols arm to be stuck on it. Neither of them could move, and Rouge was forced to lay there and watch while she drained the life away from one of her best friends."

A strangled "shit" was all that Logan could muster.

"Logan I am sorry to say but there is more." Logan, worried what more could have happened just dropped his head a little lower.

"Carol was **very** strong, had the ability to fly, and not to mention she was nearly invulnerable." Xavier stalled for a moment "The accident was nearly four years ago, yet Rogue still seems to have these abilities."

"And this is bad because...?" Logan asked.

"Logan let me finish or you will never be able to give her that gift that you have been fiddling with." The Professor almost snapped, this wasn't a conversation he had not been looking forward to, and with all of Logan's questions he would never be able to end it. "Because of these new gifts" the older man began again "Scott and I both thought It would be a good idea to put her on the team. Rogue was more than happy to be on the team from being cooped up in the mansion with people even more scared of her than before because of the accident."

Logan let out a growl towards all the little fuckers who made his Marie feel uncomfortable.

"When we let her on her first mission she slightly absorbed a particularly sadistic mutant, and although she didn't get that much from him it turns out that young Carol had a violent side to herself that was opened on that connection."

"What exactly does that mean?" Logan growled out.

"It means that you must let me finish, Logan I understand this is difficult but you have to let me talk."

He was wrong Logan thought to himself, Xavier had no idea what was going through his mind right now, even though he was a telepath.

"As I was saying" The previously mention telepath continued. " I am sorry to say that no one saw the change in Rogues demeanor till it was to late, by the time we saw what was going on she had already absorbed and killed and absorbed over 40 humans a mutants, because of the influence that Ms. Danvers still had and has over Rogue."

At this point Wolverine couldn't hold them in any longer and the claws were released. And what theses murders with no cause's of death just slid under your radar?" Logan yelled at the only physically handicapped man.

"Logan, can you think of one reason why you would have assumed the murders to have been done by Rogue?"

Logan merely growled in silent defeat. "How is she now professor?" He finally asked knowing the outcome couldn't be good.

"Logan because off the many large personalities she has in her head Rogue had to be put in a place where she could no longer hurt herself you others."

"What kind if place are we talking about Charles?"

'We are speaking about a cell Logan we had to confine her."

Although Logan hated the very thought of it, he didn't have it in him to argue and just stated "I want to see her."

"Logan I don't-"

"I don't care what you think Chuck I want to see her now." Although it was only spoken you could hear the unwillingness to take no for an answer in the mans voice.

"Alright Logan but I am not going to allow you to go in with her, at least not today not when you are tired, and she's been rowdy. Now follow me I will lead the way."

They walked down a series of corridors, that Logan noticed to be new since the last time he was there four years ago, in complete silence Xavier letting things sink in for Logan, and Logan trying to let things sink in. They stepped into a room and Logan stopped dead at what he saw a glass wall that allows vision into a room that was all white, and except for that one wall with glass all the others were padded, with nothing in it except for this girl huddled in the far right corner wearing a white night gown that had many stains on it, which Logan didn't want to know what they were. It was a scene right out of a cliché insanity ward. "Holy fuck, Marie?" Logan yelled.

"She can't hear you Logan, or see you."

"Get out." Logan said pointing to the doorway.

"Logan-" The professor started.

" I said get out." Logan interrupted the powerful man in a voice that masked his true rage.

The professor wheeled away silently knowing that Logan was going to be in that room for a long time.


	2. Hope Maybe?

**A/N** Here I got this one up pretty quickly for the two people who have reviewed. You should follow their lead, and maybe they will keep coming fast.

**ashleigh-weasley**: when Logan left for the second time it wasn't the time he was gone for four years, sorry for the confusion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own x-men, but if you do could you give them to me? PLEASE?

* * *

"Marie… Shit Marie, what did those geeks do to ya?" Logan asked leaning his forearm on the glass wall and his head on that. "I leave for what, a couple of years and this is what I come home to."

Logan looked up from the floor to see what had just been a huddled pile of girl was now sanding straight looking at the wall. "Marie? Baby can you hear me? Kid?"

The girl let out a scream that could wake the dead. "Shit! Now Marie you know I've got sensitive ears why'd ya go and do a thing like that?

At that moment Rogue feel to her knees and started crying. "Oh Marie I am sorry I didn't mean it' Logan then remembered then that Rogue couldn't hear or see her and he couldn't think of any cause for this out burst.

Logan fell asleep in that room that night.

* * *

Scott walked in with a cup of coffee for the man he once hated and now only pities. When he walked he room he saw Logan asleep at the foot of the wall of glass and Rogue directly on the other side asleep as well.

Logan smelt the coffee in his sleep and woke up with a grunt. "Morning Logan." Scott said trying to be cheerful.

"Scooter.' Logan said with even more hatred to this man because he was one of the people who let his Marie get this way.

"Look Logan I just wanted to say how sorry-"

"Save it for someone who still thinks you're worth a shit one eye" Logan interrupted him.

"Now look Logan we did our best" Scott said involuntarily getting defensive.

"You did your best **after** it was too late. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your great job." Logan said dryly. "Just give me the coffee and find your all mighty professor for me."

"We really are sorry, Logan she was like a little sister to me." Scott sighed.

"Does that little speech make you feel better?" Scott could hear the accusation in his voice.

"Logan-"

"Just go do what I said" Logan ordered.

"I'm sorry…" Scott mumbled as he went to go get the Professor.

* * *

"Good morning Logan" Charles said with a cherry voice, because all though Rogue was still ill, telling Logan was something that he had been worrying about and now that it was over he couldn't help but feel relived.

"Chuck," Logan started "what can I do to help 'er?"

"Logan if I had an answer to that I would have called you back right away."

"Which you should have as soon as knew somthin' was up." The standing man growled.

"Come get something to eat, I know you haven't eaten in over 36 hours."

As much as he wanted to stay with the girl he did need to eat, but he promised he would get his food to-go and come back down to stay with her. "Fine." He grumbled in a way that made it sound like it was his Idea to start with.

Although he had been gone for so long, all of the students had heard rumors about the beast like Wolverine, so they couldn't help but stare as the very man came in to get breakfast and ended up getting enough to feed a small country, then promptly leaving again with all the food.

* * *

As he made his way down the halls of the mansion he had flash back of fun times he and his Marie had, had. _Shit_ he thought to himself_ I really kept my promise to 'er didn't I._

He entered the room that he had spent the night in and for the first time looked around it. It was reasonably sized with a couch against the far wall, that didn't look very comfortable. Everything else in the room was very lab like, reminding Logan of the time he spent with the weapon x project labs, and he instantly wanted out but stayed because Rogue was there.

"Good morning Rogue." He said calmly to Rogue as she now was a wake scratching at the sides of her head.

"Never…homo-sapiens….Jeanie….You BITCH" Rogue Rambled on in the other room. Logan holding a breakfast taco went up to the glass to stare at her. "Ahhhh" She screamed again.

"Marie what is it, what can I do?" Logan whispered whishing that he could help her or at least talk to her.

Logan heard the other footsteps approaching him from 50 feet away and immediately stiffened, and wiped away any remnants of tears that he had been able to hold back.

"Logan I see you have found breakfast." Jean said when she saw the pile of food on the tray as she walked in. "I am here to give Rogue her breakfast."

Logan grunted, "Can I give it to her?"

"No I am sorry, no one can go in there right now, not until we have seen the state that she is in for the day."

Jean pulled out a tray that had something that vaguely looked like food out of the fridge sitting in the corner. She then pulled out something that looked like a salt shaker, from a steel cabinet and poured some on the food, it instantly dissolved. She put it on the ground by the wall, on something that looked like what grocery stores use to at check out, pressed a button and a slat opened and the food went into the room.

Logan and Jean were silent as they waited for how Rogue would react, it didn't take long.

* * *

The girl got up on all fours and crawled to the food, dipped down low at I and sniffed it, as if looking for poison. "NOT WHAT WE WANTED" She more screamed then yelled, then she through the tray with all of the food at the glass wall with a satisfying crash.

Jean sighed " She is already about fifteen pounds under weight."

"Well maybe if you fed her something that didn't look like mush, she would want to eat." The Wolverine snarled.

"Logan we worry about her chocking herself on solid food" The doctor replied solemnly.

"Jean," He started " How long has she been like this?"

"For about nine months Logan." She said.

"Shit."

* * *

"Stupid Flatscans " Rogue mumbled "Disserve to rot, got to kill them" Then with her eyes scrunched shut she yelled "NO WON'T"

Logan stood up from the couch and looked through the glass hoping that I was a sign of Marie fighting back "Come on come on" He urged her along.

"Logan as much as we would like to believe that it is Rogue in there saying no, she has absorbed many people who are also against killing humans.." The professor said having wheeled on about thirty seconds ago, long enough to see what had happened.

"Yeah Chuck, but one of them in there is Rogue, so don't mind me if I try to be optimistic" He snarled, then directed his attention back to Rogue, who was now standing and holding her face in hands like she was crying. He closed his eyes with sadness and when he opened them the girl in there now was a spitting image of Magneto. "Wha…?" Logan trailed off looking at the professor for an explanation.

"As I said earlier, Rogue had absorbed some mutants as well, one of them being a shapshifter, although not Mystique. So occasionally when a certain personality starts to take over the others she shifts to look like that person. But almost instantly goes back as the others fight back." The possibly older man explained, at that Logan looked back to what was Magneto and saw that she now once again looked like his Marie, but now she was sitting moaning in the corner again.

"So then it is a good thing that she stays in her form most of the time, right?" Logan asked.

"Well I guess, it could be taken that way yes." The professor sounded a little happier at this.

"Well then there is a chance."

"There is always a chance Logan." The professor wanting Rogue back as much as anyone was more than willing to let another brain in on the puzzle, of how to fix her.

"When can I go in with her?" Logan wanted to know.

Looking at the food splattered against the wall the professor knew that Logan shouldn't go in today, and told Logan exactly that. "but, I will make her wall clear too and open the audio up so you can talk to her." Sensing that Logan still wasn't that happy added "I will let you go in, but only when she is up to it. We aren't doing it for your good; she doesn't like it when people come in with her."

"Fine but can I talk to her now?" Logan asked impatiently.

"No but today, I give you my word that you will be able to today." Charles Xavier promised.

* * *

**A/N **That is all I can give you today, keep in mind updates wont be every day all the time. Please Review. 


	3. First encounter

**A/N**- Crankin out another story just for yall aka the two people who have reviewed> ( wink wink more reviews please) Anways this one is a little shorter. Sorry if it is awkward I didn't really quite know how to do it, any suggestions would be happily taken .

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the x-men.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch, waiting. IT was really all he had to do, the professor said that sometime today he would be able to talk to Marie, so he waited.

As he was sitting there, Bobby Drake entered the room he went straight up to the wall, not noticing Logan at all and just stared through the glass as if in a trance.

Logan wondered if he should say something to the boy but at that moment Rouge got up, from her corner and walked to the middle of the room and screamed. The scream was enough to break Bobby out of his apparent spell, which was when he noticed Logan.

"Oh! Uhh…hi?" He hoped that, it was an acceptable greeting under the circumstance.

Logan grunted, slightly irritated that Bobby was there, and it looked like Rogue was upset at it too. Rogue was wailing and holding her head.

"Well, I should get going, I am already late for class." Bobby informed Logan, and quickly, but awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

Glad that he was once again alone Logan stood up to go look through the glass wall again and stare sadly at Marie who was still wailing.

Logan needed a cigar.

* * *

Logan stepped outside out into the Mansions courtyard, it was about two o'clock and there we a few kids and teenagers running around the field, but not enough to annoy Logan. He lit up his cigar and took in a big drag, with anticipation of the relief it would bring.

"Ahh Logan I found you." The Professor said in his soothing voice that assures you everything is going to be okay.

"That you did, Chuck." Logan answered really just wanting to enjoy his Cuban alone.

"Well Logan, if you really would rather smoke that vile thing then talk to Rogue, be my guest." The professor started with a smile after getting the thoughts that Logan was projecting loud and clearly.

Logan quickly tossed his cigar to the ground and snuffed it with his foot. "I'm comin'"

"In fact you are not coming till I see you put that cigar in a trash can Logan, pick it up." Professor X told him with all seriousness. Logan picked up the cigar and through it away in a near garbage bin and hurried back to the professor eager to talk to Marie.

On the walk back to the cell, there was silence. Logan was worried about how Rogue would react; she might not even remember him after four years with all of those personalities in her head. _She's got to remember me, she just has to._ Logan thought to himself.

They reached the room that Logan had spent the last day in and the Professor began to speak. "Logan, there is no way to tell how she will react to you. You mustn't get discourage if she doesn't act the way you wanted her to."

"Got it." Logan said not really listening to the older man, only staring at Rogue who was just sitting in the corner twirling her hair, for a moment looking like the old Marie he knew, acting like a normal girl.

"Logan you **must** listen to me." He said, seeing the he wasn't getting any response he entered Logan's brain. _Logan I will not let you talk to her if you do not pay attention._

"Stay out'a my brain Charles" Logan said almost frighteningly.

"Then listen to me" The professor said sternly, not backing down.

Logan grunted for him to go on.

"You don't need to speak loudly for her to hear you, and you mustn't yell it scares her. If she starts acting up too much I have to ask you to change the mirror back on instantly. Do you understand Logan?"

"Crystal clear." Was Logan's response.

The professor went over and typed in a pass code that Logan was able to see was '1276'. He tucked that a way in his brain for later use.

"Mirror view opening in 20 seconds" a lady's robotic voce said over speakers.

"Logan I am going to leave you two alone I must insist that you press the button," Charles Xavier said indicating to a small black button "if she reacts severally, Logan I am trusting you to do the right thing, it's for her good, remember that, not yours." With that the wise man wheeled out of the room shutting the door leaving them to be alone.

"Five … four… three… two… Mirror view opened." The Robotic women finished over the speakers.

* * *

Logan walked up to the wall, Marie hadn't looked up yet from the white streak in her hair.

"Marie?" Logan barley more than whispered. The Girls eyes shot up to the wall instantly.

She stood up and walked to the glass wall she stared into the eyes of Logan, as if trying to remember him.

"Marie…Do you remember me? It's me Logan." He tried to help her along.

Rogue stared at him with searching eyes, the stared to speak, or ramble "Oh god I stabbed her… Somebody help…please forgive me…what are you doing… please be okay…" Logan had a look of shock on his face when he recognized the very thoughts he had, had the night he stabbed her through the chest.

Logan took that to be a good sign and pressed on. "Yeah Marie that's me"

"Gone gone gone, never coming back" The confused girl almost cried out. Then she started screaming again, but this scream sounded more sad than frustrated or scared like the other ones had.

Thinking that she was talking about him being gone for so long he felt extreme guilt that even in her state she could still realize that he had abandoned her.

"Marie kid I'm here, I am right here."

"Marie?" Her name came as if a question off of her lips, like she didn't know who that was, she very well may not have known. The then screamed, but then kept screaming.

_Logan press the button shut, the window._ The Professor heard the girl's distress in his head on the other side of the school.

Logan shell shocked went over a pressed the button. As soon as he did Rogue stopped screaming.

* * *

**a/n** once again please review  



	4. The Letter

**A/N **I had serious problems writing this so if it sucks i am sorry. Please review

**Disclaimer** I dont own x-men marvel does.

* * *

Logan stuttered towards the door he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He went over what just happened in his brain, how it sounded like Rogue didn't even know who she was, how what she did remember about him was that he stabbed her, and how she stopped screaming as soon as she didn't see him.

_Logan feel free to come talk to me if need to_. The Professor told him telepathically.

Logan didn't even snap about him entering his brain he only mumbled "uh-huh" and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going; he just let his feet take him where they felt he should go. He had his head down the whole time, suddenly finding the floor very fascinating. He continued this until he bumped into Scott, which caused Scott to drop a pile of student's paper he was holding.

"Logan! Would you watch were you're going!" Scott snapped before he noticed Logan's distanced face. 'Logan?" He asked softly. "Anyone there?" not wanting to startle the naturally aggressive man he kept his voice low.

"Oh, sorry Scott." Logan mumbled and kept walking.

Scott knew something was wrong when the Wolverine apologized to him. He told himself to go talk to the professor about it later.

Logan continued to walk but this time he had a destination in mind. He couldn't remember the exact way, but he had nothing but time to find it. He walked around for about half an hour before he found it, he could tell by the distinct smell that it was where he was trying to get to. He opened the door and found Rogue's room a mess, but with her stuff, as if she had been there that morning.

Logan slowly entered, like he was afraid it would crumble beneath his feet if he stepped too hard. Logan walked over to the girl's vanity and studied the things on it. He saw a picture of what he assumed were the bastard parents of Marie that had kicked her out tucked in the mirror, he smelled and saw some of her perfume bottles, and the last thing he saw was his dog tags laying on a picture of him that he never knew had been taken. He picked up his tags and remembering his gift for Marie he pulled out a pair of dog tags from his pocket that had Marie written on one and Rogue written on the other.

Logan breathed out a deep sigh and ran his head through his stiff hair, and realized that he needed to shower. Setting down his dog tags back on the vanity but keeping the ones he wanted to give to her, he left the room.

* * *

Logan walked to Charles Xavier's office and right before he entered the room he heard the professor say "Come in Logan"

Slightly irritated that he could never just let him knock Logan entered the office.

"Chuck." Logan said as a greeting.

"Logan have you come to discuss your encounter with Rogue?"

"Actually I was just wonderin' if I could have a room, I need a proper sleep, and a long shower." He said recalling the horrible night he had had on the lumpy couch.

The Professor sighed; he had truly hoped Logan would open up to him. "Yes Logan, in fact we hadn't had a need for your room, so we never packed it up you may have that one with all of your stuff there.

"Uh, thanks" Logan offered as a response. He had completely forgotten over four years, that he had a room here with stuff in it. He turned to leave when Xavier stopped him.

"Logan, don't be afraid to open up to the people around you, we all want Rogue to come back."

"Yeah whatever Charles." Logan mumbled not interested.

* * *

Logan walked into his room for the first time in over four years. "Home sweet home" he said. He instantly smelled a cigar residue that had lasted the ages, he smelt a lot of himself, and then it was barley there but he smelt Marie. He then remembered all of the nights she came to his room when she couldn't sleep be it because of his nightmares of a lab, Magneto's nightmares of concentration camps, or Marie's very own nightmares of various things.

Logan went to his bed side table and saw an envelope leaning against the alarm clock in beautiful cursive it said _Logan._

Logan opened the envelope and found a note in Marie's handwriting.

_Logan,_

_If you are reading this it means that you finally came back. I have some things I want to tell you. _

_The first one is welcome home I missed you. You have been gone two years, with out contacting me, you jerk. Just kidding Logan, I understand how busy you must be, and I hope you found something about your past._

_Now for a slightly more important thing, I have gained some minor control of my skin; if I concentrate really hard I can turn it off for about two minutes. It turns out that my powers have a direct connection to my emotions, so one of the hardest things to learn was to not be nervous, because that caused me to be unable to concentrate._

_Now for the most exciting thing. Bobby asked me to marry him! Now Logan don't go kill him, I don't know if you have been counting, but we have been dating for about five years now, and he was with be before I could even touch. I told him yes of course, but then I told him I wanted to wait a while to actually get married. I don't know exactly why, maybe cause I am nervous, but also cause I kinda want you to be there. But you need to come home soon because I am starting to get impatient,_

_Once again Logan I am so happy you came home, and please don't kill Bobby._

_Marie_

Logan went from distraught to too shocked to have any emotion. He wanted to know now about everything he had missed. Because of his healing factor he didn't really realize time, and had no idea how all of this could have happened. Wanting to know everything he went back down to the professors office.

* * *

He opened the doors to the office thinking that the professor already knew he was coming and saw that it looked like he was interrupting a meeting with all of the adults including a new blue fuzzy dude that Logan didn't know. Logan wanted to know why he wasn't invited me and slightly delirious from everything didn't really watch his words. "Oh **excuse** me, I didn't stop to think there would be a meeting going on behind my back so I forgot to knock." Logan shouted with sarcasm.

"Now Logan calm down." Scott started.

"Shut the fuck up Cyclops" Logan interrupted him. "What exactly were you talking about down here that you thought I was better off without knowing."

Taking the direct approach the Professor told him " We were talking about our concern for you Logan."

"Your concern for **ME**, that's rich," Logan continued to shout. "You're worrying about me when Marie is down there in a padded cell, with no idea who the fuck she is!"

The professor mentally told everyone to leave that he would talk to Logan by himself. Everyone silently shuffled out of the room. "Logan, we are doing everything we can to help her, that doesn't mean we will let anyone else in our house lose themselves as well." Charles Xavier explained in a calm voice.

Logan shook his head trying to calm down. "Well you don't worry about me, because I will be fine just as soon as she is." He said in a quite voice that was just as scary as when he was yelling.

"Logan just ask me the questions you came down to ask me." Xavier almost commanded, not in the mood to argue with the man.

Seeing that there was no going back to their 'conversation' Logan decided to find out some of the answers he had had before he walked in on their meeting. Logan placed the letter on the Professors desk and waited for him to read it.

Charles Xavier looked at it saw who it was from and read it, once he was finished he had a smile on his face, the letter sounded just like the girl they were trying to get back. "Yes I can see how this would lead you to have questions." He said handing Logan the letter back, with a voice that showed no recognition of the argument that had just token place." Let me start off by saying she is still only engaged to Bobby, they were to get married exactly one month after we had to… confine her" He said, pausing to find the right word.

Although this wasn't at the top of his concerns he was glad he hadn't missed Marie's big day. And although he wasn't the biggest fan of Bobby he was still happy for her. "What about this control she told me about, if she had control how come she absorbed Carol?"

"Well Logan, as she told you she only had control for about two or three minutes at a time, and not to mention the stress of being in a car crash so severe she wasn't able to hold control for so long."

"Oh." Logan muttered sadly.

Logan was about to ask another question when the Professor interrupted him. " Logan it has been a long day, why don't you go up stairs, take that shower you wanted, get a goodnight's sleep, and tomorrow will be a new day."

Sensing that it wasn't really a suggestion, Logan nodded and went upstairs and did what the professor had said. Charles was right about the next day being a completely different day.

* * *

**A/N **Please review Please Pretty Pretty Please PLease. Right there that button just to left, I promise it will only take a second 


	5. SAY WHAT?

**A/N** Uhh i don't really have anything to say but please give me suggestions on how to continue.

**Disclaimer**- I only wish i owned the X-men

* * *

Logan was normally an early riser so he was shocked when he opened his eyes to a clock that read 10:47 a.m. Logan almost couldn't care though, because of all of what had happened yesterday, despite the long nights sleep he still felt exhausted. Knowing though that he couldn't help Rogue from his bed he struggled out of bed and into the bath room. He splashed some cold water on his face and walked, his morning routine complete. 

He entered the kitchen assuming it would be pretty empty since as classes were going on. And he was correct, he enjoyed a quiet brunch thinking about things, wondering what Rogue would be doing now if she was herself again, what he could do to help her, and weather it was Scott the tight ass that had the genius idea to have a meeting about him last night. The last nights sleep though seemed to have a good reaction on his body though because he was able to think clearly, but that also left him off with many more question than when he went to sleep. He told himself to talk to the Professor later today but first, he thought while finishing his coffee, he had to say good morning to Rogue.

* * *

When he entered the lab like room he saw Jean there starting to put Rogues food into the cell, and he waited to see how she would react this time. Rogue slowly rose from her corner and walked over to the food; she looked at it for about thirty seconds then sat down to eat the oatmeal like substance. Logan couldn't believe how relived he felt seeing her eating, and it was obvious that Jean felt the same way when she turned around and saw Logan she had a huge smile on her face. 

"Logan! Good morning." Jean said with the beaming smile still on her face. " I trust you got a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah slept like a rock Jeanie." His nickname for her coming out without him even thinking about it. And for about 30 seconds everything was normal and the way things should be, they both just stood there enjoying the moment until it was ruined by an ear piercing scream from Rogue.

Logan, snapped back in to reality, turned to look at the girl, she was just standing there as if nothing had just happened, she had a look of confusion on her face, like she didn't know why she was on a cell. Then she shape shifted into someone who Logan didn't recognize. She looked like a man who had had about 200 too many beers, and hadn't shaved in four days "That mutant freak, what the hell did she do to me-AHHH" The shape shifted Rogue said, then screamed as she morphed back into Rogue.

"There ya' go kid." Logan encouraged her. "Jean any chance that I could go in whit er' today despite that ugly little bastard that just took her over for a minute?" Logan asked the red headed doctor.

"You are going to have to ask Charles, I am not in charge of that sort of thing. "But, seeing as how she acted to you yesterday, maybe you just want to try a meeting through the mirror again, and until she gets used to you at least a little more."

"Jean…" Logan started, with a pleasing voice.

"Logan like I said though, I am not in charge of that you should go ask the professor."

" I think I will go do just that." Logan started. " He ain't in a class right now is he?" He paused for just a short moment not giving Jean a chance to answer. "It doesn't matter." And with that he left, on a mission to find the professor, which with Logan's keen senses, he found him teaching, physics. Logan only managed to get a few surprised intakes of breath from surprised students.

"Can we help you Logan?" The professor asked lightly.

"Uh, well **you** can." Logan said not really wanting and audience of high schoolers.

"Well then you are going to have to wait about five more minutes for me to finish class." The professor stated unemotionally, not irritated just insistent. "Oh and please wait outside of the room I need all of the students attention" he said directing his voice at a couple of kids who were whispering to each other, but instantly quieted.

Logan stepped outside angrily, he had run here to talk to him, but apparently five minutes of physics class to a bunch of mutant kids was more important then him, and more important than Rogue. So he just sat there doing nothing, thinking of nothing, and suddenly the five minutes were over and all of the kids filed out. So Logan filed in.

* * *

"Proff." Logan greeted. 

"Logan" He answered he wanted Logan to instigate the conversation.

" I have some questions to ask."

"Well go ahead then."

"Uh…Okay. " Logan saw that Xavier wasn't going to help him out here. "Um, as far as questions from last night, anything else that I missed that was drastically important in Marie's life?"

"Well Logan you were gone for four years…"

"Come on Chuck, help me out here."

"Well, after the accident she dropped out of the community college she was in, as an art student." The Professor started.

Logan wanted to be upset about that, but thought it pointless to be now, later when Marie was better he would give her hell about it, he told himself.

"Anything else?" Logan pestered.

"Well if I dropped down to the next level of important thing that happened we would be here all week, so the only other thing I am going to tell you is that her and Bobby's parents both rejected their invitations to their wedding."

"Fuckers" Logan muttered.

Charles Xavier, leader of the mutant rights movement, didn't grace the profanity with a response.

Seeing that that was all he was going to get on from that question Logan moved on to the next one. "You're telepathic right, and so is Jean, so shouldn't you be able to help her drive out the other personalities?"

" Out of the many people she absorbed, a few of them were telepathic, so she has been able to build substansial barriers against telepathic entry subconsciously." The Professor answered.

"Oh." Logan sighed. "Why hasn't Rogue escaped yet, I mean she has so many powers it should be easy for her to break out of that cell she is in."

"She spends so much time battling the people in her head she barley realizes where she is let alone that she wants out." The Professor answered. He had an urgent call to make so he read the Wolverine's mind to see if there were any more questions he wanted to ask, instead of waiting for him to gather up the courage to ask them, seeing the one he had left he answered. "Logan today I don't want you to have any contact with Rogue let alone enter her room, Jean was right she has to at least become comfortable with just seeing you first." Logan looked like he was about to protest but the professor interrupted him. "I must ask you to go now, but I am going to have a meeting with all of the X-men tonight, it appears we might have a problem, I ask that you attend, until then leave Rogue alone."

* * *

For the rest of the day Logan avoided going into the lab like room, he felt that maybe he could get a clearer head about it if he wasn't looking at Marie. So he went outside and sat on a bench, and thought, it was a day of heavy sighs and running hands through hair until he got a message from Xavier to go sown to the map room for a meeting. 

He went to the room a little later than everyone else because on his way he peered in on Rogue who was just sitting in the corner. When he did enter he saw that there were a few more people being called X-men than when he left, there was Bobby dubbed by Logan the Iceprick, there was that Pryde girl that Marie was friends with, there was that blue fury guy from before, and like he had heard the last time he was at the mansion that blue teleporter Kurt Something or another was there.

The Professor seeing that every one was there began. "It appears that Magneto after eight years has escaped."

* * *

**A/N** Dun dun dun, just kiddin, but really since you read it please review, it makes me all happy. ( and update faster)  



	6. oh no

**A/N** Sorry this took so long I normally have to sttuggle to think of what to write, and this time I didn't so it just wasn't as fun to write. I wanted to thank **Gynx8 **who's comment made me just spit this out finnaly.

**Disclaimer**- I dont own X-men, I only own my computer that I wrote this on

* * *

"What!" Was the unanimous answer to what the Professor just informed them of. "How?" was the second joint question.

"It appears that Mystique has been impersonating a guard there for quite some time, and for some reason they waited this long to break him out." The Professor, distraught as everyone else at this new event, was silent for a minute. "I can't figure out why he would wait this long, seeing how it went yesterday he should have been able to break out years ago."

Scott had an idea so he spoke up "Well Professor, people are already looking for him right."

"Of course Scott."

"Well if you were on the run wouldn't it be kind of hard for you to organize something, until you found a safe house."

"Yes, it would be rather difficult," Xavier spoke seeing were Scott was going.

"So he has been able to meet with Mystique for the last half decade, to plan something massive, but with no one expecting that he is up to something, and everyone is just patting themselves on the back for having built such a great prison."

"Oh no." The professor whispered, then thought to himself _Eric what are you up to?._

"And with Mystique out in the world she has been able to arrange everything for him and inform him on all that has happened, since Liberty Island." The Wolverine put his two cents in.

"Yes, this could have a terrible ending, we must find Magneto before he has a chance to initiate any plan that he has been building. I will go try on Cerebro but you know that Magneto has found a way to shield himself." The Professor then instructed. "Wolverine and Storm go down town to the underground mutant population and see if there is any knowledge about this there. Cyclops and Nightcrawler go down tot where Magneto was held and see if you can get anything there, I will come with you and scan the minds of the people there to see if I can get anything off of them. Jean, Beast, and Iceman you stay here and guard the mansion, and watch the students. "

And with that everyone headed in their needed direction.

* * *

**Magneto's HQ**

"So what you're telling me, is the girl that I used for the liberty island attack is now being held in a cell, and has the mutant powers for over 25 different mutants?"

"That is correct Eric." Mystique answered the master of magnetism.

"And she has no idea of who she is." Mystique nodded. "Well then we should get her, and show her our ways of thinking."

"There is one problem though." Mystique said.

"What?" Erik asked angrily.

"She is unpredictable; with everyone trying to take over her mind she can't be controlled."

"Well I don't need her to be controlled."

Mystique just smiled, and asked "When do you want me to go?"

"Tonight, Xavier won't be there to sense your presence, take care of Jean then use her to get to the girl, no one will be to suspicious of a doctor going in to see the young Rouge."

* * *

**Back at the mansion. **

"I can't leave Marie" Logan told the professor in a voice that masked the true rage he had at the very idea.

"Logan this is not an option, I understand you want to be with Rogue but this also must be taken care of. If I didn't send you I would have to send one of the doctors and if something happens with Rogue who do you think will better adept to help her?"

Logan just walked off, he and 'Ro where needed to leave soon, seeing as there was no way he was going to get out of this.

**Outside of the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters

* * *

**

Mystique watched as almost all of the leaders of the X-men left the school with a sly grin on her face, they were making this too easy. Seeing Charles Xavier leave Mystique made her move. Shifted to look like a 'normal' teen mutant, she entered the school with out any problem.

She quickly found the red headed doctor, sitting in the library with her back facing her, reading a paper. It was all too easy inject the needle in the back of her neck containing the sedative. She dragged the now seemingly lifeless body to the back of the library behind the nonfiction shelf, that she doubted anyone would be looking at, this night when there was barley any teachers.

With that done she shape shifted to look like Jean, she grabbed the key card from the doctors pocket and made her way to the sub level medical bay where Rogue was being held.

She entered the room and saw the girl sitting in the corner of her padded cell. She slipped the key card in the door, a small LED light flashed green and she entered the cell. Rogue started to scream and scream, holding her head obviously not liking the intruder, and trying to squeeze back into the corner more. Mystique just walked up to the pitiful girl and injected a slightly bigger does of the same substance as Jean's into the girls elbow crook.

On the other side of the mansion Hank McCoy and Bobby Drake were having a difficult time keeping all off the kids in line and didn't notice Mystique sneak Rogue out the back of the school.

* * *

Returning back to the school after a fruitless search in the mutant underground the first thing Logan wanted to do was check in on Marie. He quickly made his way down to the room, but stopped when he saw Jean staggering out of the library holding her head.

"Jean are you okay?" He asked kindly.

"I don't know what happened one moment I was grading Archie's paper and the next I am waking up in the back of the Library with an awful headache." Jean slightly more than moaned.

That was when Logan smelt it, the stench that was Mystique. "Marie" He whispered, and started running down to the lab, his only thought being _please let her be there and alive._

Jean not understanding what was going on followed Logan, but couldn't quite keep up. When she got to the lab first she saw an empty cell, then she saw the Wolverine on his knees, with the slightest trace of tears in his eyes.

_Oh no _Jean thought

* * *

**A/N **There it is, sorry it was so short compared to my others ( at least Ii think it was) Please Please Review. It doesnt take that long i promis, even if you have already commented, infact that makes me happier cause I know I havn't ruind it yet and ya'll still like it. ( ha ' Ya'll', I am from texas)  



	7. EAST

**A/N** Oh my God this took a long time. Sorry guys that this took so long, school started agian and i have been swmoed, which is another reason why it is so short. But enough excuses I am so happy to have posted again YAY. remember please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan, Logan it will be alright, we will find her." Jean reassured the desperate man.

" I told Charles, I told him, told him I couldn't leave Marie." Logan Sobbed out, but in that instant his sorrow turned to anger and his claws shot out, causing Jean to jump back startled. With that Logan got up and started taking out his anger out on what ever was in reach.

Jean, afraid for her safety, left the expensive equipment and retreated out of the room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Jean hurried to her desk and tried calling Scott and the Professor. "Hello, Scott here." Came her husbands calming voice.

But it wasn't enough and Jean stumbled over her words. " Sc-Scott you must get home right away. Something terrible has happened."

"Jean?" Scott asked concerned, "Jean what happened?"

"Mystique….Mystique she took Rogue."

"Shit." Scott hissed. "We're on our way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the X-jet, the remaining X-men were able to get to the mansion in record speed. They all hurried to the conference room to try to get a handle on this before it got too out of control. They all sat around a large round table except for Logan who was pacing next to the back wall with clenched fist, and Nightcrawler who wasn't in the room at all.

Charles Xavier Started, "Okay, lets begin with what we know from speculation and video tapes. Mystique entered the mansion looking like a student, drugged Jean, then posed as her and made her way down to the med cell we had Rogue in."

"No shit Sherlock, where is she now though?" The Wolverine growled.

"Logan I understand that you are stressed, but you must calm down, we will find her."

"Stressed? Stressed? I TOLD YOU, that _I_ had to stay with her!" He was yelling. "But you had to send me on some fucking pointless trip that 'Ro could have done herself. Then the dumb asses you left here instead of me don't even notice Marie being KIDNAPPED!" He said glaring at Hank and Bobby, who both meekly looked down.

"Logan calm down or leave." The Telepath ordered, with no room for argument.

Growling lowly he sat down in the leftover chair.

"Now," The professor started again "We know that she left out the backyard, but are security tapes didn't pick on any mode of transportation she would have used, and although she would normally find a away to escape easily, she now has to handle Rogue too, so I have Kurt teleporting around looking for signs of Mystique incase she is still near.

Logan stood up, "That is what I am going to do." And before anyone could argue he got up and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan ran out into the forest that marked the property line of the back of the Xavier Mansion. Using his animal senses he quickly sniffed out the blue bitch's sent, but it was over two hours old, he followed it regardless. The sent led him eight miles away from the mansion to the side of the interstate highway were they were probably picked up by a car, and the sent was gone.

Disappointed, he made no hurry to get back to the mansion, although every second counted. He just walked back and moped in his silent rage. After he all he had already allowed to happen to her, now he let her get kidnapped, the kid was better off with ought him he thought.

When he did return to the mansion, Jean came out to greet him.

"Any luck?" She asked softy, already knowing that he didn't find anything, seeing as she was telepathic.

Logan just stared at the ground and pathetically shook his head.

"Well, Scott and Bobby are going to a location where The Professor sensed Sabertooth to have been a couple hours ago, they are going to see where it is, and if anyone knows anything.

"What?" Logan Yelled. " I Should have gone."

"I understand this, but you took quite a while out there." Jean said trying to be gentle. " I assure you Scott and Bobby are fully equip to handle this."

"Oh yeah, Just like the Ice Prick could watch her?" And with that he stormed off in the direction of the Professor's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magneto's HQ**

Mystique walked in the cave like dome and told one of Magneto's many minions to go get the girl out of the van, she was exhausted from carrying her all that way.

"Ah Mystique, I take it everything went smoothly." Eric smiled at the blue women.

"More than.'' She said smugly. The Random minion walked in the body bag dragging behind him, with a questioning look in his face.

Magneto lifted his hand and metal stretcher like thing flew off the wall and under the bag raising it into the ground. He then stood and with the stretcher following he walked to his own version of a padded cell and placed it in there. With his powers he unzipped the bag as to not scare the girl to much.

"Alert me when she wakes up." He ordered Mystique, who nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Little Mae's Diner ( 15 miles outside of Nashville Tenn.)**

"Oh yeah, I remember him, big ol' fella isn't he. Oh! And that hair, like he's never heard of a barber. I wouldn't tell anyone, but I think he was one of those mutant things." The little old women told Bobby when he showed her a picture of the Sabertooth.

"Yes that's the one." He said, delighted that he had finally found someone who saw him. "Do you know where he went mam?"

"Well he went east on the interstate, I believe." The lady told him.

"Do you know what vehicle he has driving ?"

"Oh, it wasn't a car it was one of those loud Harley motorcycles." She said sounding disgusted.

"Thank you, you have been a great help." Booby said as he walked out of the diner.

"East" Bobby told Scott as he got in the passenger side door, and they Drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N -** I know I know, I really am sorry for it being so short. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE


	8. Free

**A/N-** Yup this one took awhile, but like I said last time school, blame it on the school.

P.S. I Don't know anyone else personally who writes Fanfiction so I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are on me, and my spell check, alright enjoy AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the X-men, but If I did Rogue would have had a biger role in the third movie, and she wouldn't have ended up getting the cure.

* * *

An ear piecing scream was enough of an alert for the Master of magnetism to know that Rogue had awoken. The cell that he had placed her in was not anything like the one that she had been in, and the shock was too much for her.

The screaming continued, "Would someone shut that bitch up?" A random brotherhood mutant mumbled.

"That bitch, could be the very weapon we need to bring down the world leaders." Magneto said calmly.

"Didn't you already try that one, are you getting stale in your old age?"

Magneto scowled and walked away. He walked up to the metal wall and pulled the small door on the door open to look at the girl. Rogues eyes immediately looked up and locked with Eric's.

"Ah Rouge, do you recognize me?" He smirked.

Rogue just screamed and grabbed her head, Magneto however was flown across the room into a wall.

"Eric!" Mystique called out and ran over to injured man.

"I am fine." He scoffed, and refused to take her hand in assistance. He ventured back to the door again, "Now, now Rogue is that anyway to treat the man that freed you?"-Magneto was once again thrown against the wall, this time he left a dent and was unconscious.

Mystique wanting to calm down the girl shifted into 'Jean', with another sedative needle and approached the door slowly. Marie was used to the red headed doctor coming into her cell so she merely shrank into the corner. Seeing this act of submission Mystique entered the cell. " Shh.." She cooed, "It's okay, shhh." She continued to softly whisper to Marie. Once Mystique took the needle out was when Rogue started to flip out.

Rogue jumped farther than should have been possible if she hadn't absorbed someone with that ability, and she kicked Mystique in the chest knocking her down. Rogue straddled her at the stomach on her knees and grabbed mystique's bare neck with her gloveless hands. And she held on. She was about to drain Mystique dry when Toad barged into the room, took Rogue by surprise and hit her off the dying woman who was now back to her original phantasmic form. Rogue angrily got up and with one swift kick Mortimer was unconscious. Carol braking through on Maries mind once again caused her to glide her bare hand down Toad's jaw line.

With Mystique being the biggest absorption, she has had for a long time the blue bitch took over. With Mystique's knowledge of the base she was able to sneak out of the metal cave without being seen.

The Rogue was free.

* * *

**On the road, Bobby and Scott, the middle of nowhere, Tennessee**

They had been driving down an empty highway that was surrounded by nothing but tress, with no city, town, or gas station, for the last 3 hours.

"There is not going to be anything, Sabertooth has had more than enough time to get away by now." Scott said frustrated, and slapped the wheel making the horn bark angrily.

"Just go a little further, if we don't see anything in thirty minutes we can turn around." Bobby bargained.

"Thirty minutes…" Scott agreed, past hopeless.

…

They were reaching the twenty-five minute mark when they saw it, a straight dirt path located directly off the main highway, not knowing if it was significant, but being the first sign of life in four hours they turned off and followed it until they came to a huge metal dome. "Well, that's discreet." Bobby said bluntly.

"Well, lets go!" Bobby said eagerly ready to go save his fiancé.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold on there," Scott said putting an arm across Bobby's chest. "This is Magneto we're talking about, we have to call back-up."

"Scott she could be in there suffering." Bobby pleaded.

"Yeah and if we just charge in there, we will end up being in their suffering as well. We ar going to wait for back-up." Scott said, his leader voice coming in charge. With that he pulled the car away going back on the main highway, and drove for about five miles, before pulling over to the shoulder to call the X-men.

"Xavier's mansion for gifted youngster's, this is Jubilation Lee speaking."

"Jubilee this is Scott put a senior X-man on the phone, quickly."

"Sir, yes sir." Jubilee said, being very Jubileeish.

"This is Logan" a gruff voice came on to the phone.

"Logan we found Magneto's lair." Scott said wasting no time to get to the point.

"We're on our way" Logan said, also wasting no time.

"I am sending you the coordinates from the cars GPS right now."

Click

The phone conversation was over.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Tennessee **

Where ever the Rogue walked there was a 'line' in the ground such as a fault line to mark were she had been but she had no idea she was doing it. She was just running, trying to get rid of all of the voices in her head, she was so lost in her brain that she had no clue that she was about to get run over by a 18-wheeler, till it hit her and she was flying through the air as if a feather. She skidded across the black asphalt until her skin had caused enough friction with the rocky road to stop her. She was fine of course and was standing up when the truck driver was next to her with a shot gun.

"You ready to die you mutie- freak" He said cocking the gun.

"Stupid, stupid flat-scan." Mystique sang manically through Marie, She clapped her hands together and through them apart, and just like that the man had been split in half in a quick but violent manner.

With a few drips of blood on her still dirty gown, to go with all of the other stains, she teleported uncontrollably not knowing were she was going, letting Mystique have full rain over her body.

* * *

**5 miles away from Magneto's HQ**

It had only taken thirty minutes for the X-men to get to the coordinates that Scott had given them, landing in a clearing nearby. Exiting he ramp of the blackbird in the leather suits, it looked like a scene from a movie.

"Let's go" Logan said raising a hand signaling everyone to go that way and wasting no time to save his Marie.

They were marching up to the metal cave when, as if magically a hole appeared on it and out walked Magneto, a stumbling Toad, and with Sabertooth following not to far behind.

"Where is she?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Oh, Wolverine I didn't know you cared, Mystique is currently in the med room, but we will send her your regards." Magneto said straight faced.

"Look you bastard, where the fuck is Rogue." He said unleashing his claws, and approaching the master of Magnetism.

With a simple raise of the hand Magneto stopped him. " We are not here to fight you, Wolverine," he said releasing the man he had complete control over. "or any of you for that matter." He said looking up at the rest of the X-men. " We just thought that we should let you know that Rogue is not here."

"Liar! I can smell her" Logan spat at the elder man.

"Oh, I am not saying she was never here, she just isn't anymore."

"What do you mean Magneto?" Scott spoke up, not liking where this was going.

"She has escaped." Eric said blankly.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"She went east, I do not believe you will have any trouble tracking her, she left a trail better than bread crumbs." Magneto said nonchalantly. "And you _are_ the X-men"

* * *

Continuing on their search the X-men started to follow the fault line trail Marie left. They were following it for two hours when they say the awkwardly parked 18-wheeler. Logan was the one who came across the body first, in all of it's bloody glory.

"Marie, what have you done?" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N-** If you had time to just read that than you obviously have time to review! Please, it is fanfiction sin to read and not review! I mean really how long will it take? 


	9. The Hunt Begins

**A/N- If there is one thing that I hate more than the fact that 95 of the readers didnt review, it's writers block. I appologize for the log wait. This chapter is slightly shorter than normal becuase i felt i should get it out ASAP and it felt like a good spot. To help me and my writers block you should leave reviews, suggestion more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own x-men  
**

* * *

**Crash Scene**

Scott saw Logan standing by something that looked like very bloody road kill and went over to get a closer look, already knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Holy Shit…" Scott breathed out. "Who could have done this?"

"Rogue, Rogue did this." Logan stated gruffly.

"What?! Are you sure?" Scott asked not wanting to believe that the girl he helped raise from a teenager to adulthood could have done such a thing.

"Look Scott." Logan said with less edge than usual, "I know what Marie's sent is, and by now I know this guys" He said waving his had at the mess of human flesh, "Pretty well too, and there hasn't been anyone but the two of them here for the last two hours.

"Shit."

By this time the other X-men had gathered around the corps. Storm let out a gasp, Jean just stared at it, and as soon as Bobby saw it he ran to the side of the road to throw up. Kitty on the other hand passed out.

"We have to find her." Jean said calmly, "This can't go on. Logan, which way did she go?"

"That's the thing, her scent it is just gone. I have no idea which way she went." Logan admitted.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled, "Kurt! She absorbed Kurt a year ago; she must still have his ability. She could be anywhere."

* * *

**20 minutes later the X-men still have no idea how to find their Rogue…**

"Call the Professor, I have an idea." Beast broke the silence that they had all been sitting in.

Logan dialed the number and handed the phone to Beast.

"This is Charles Xavier speaking."

"Professor, it's Hank."

"Ahh Hank what can I do for you."

"I need you to use Cerebro to look for Mystique; you should, if my assumptions are correct find two matches." Hank instructed.

"Your methods are unknown to me but, I trust you and I shall go look, I'll call you when I am through." With that the Professor hung up.

"I don't get where you are going with this Beast." Scott stated confused.

"I think it is too many coincidences for Mystique to mysteriously be unable to come out and 'greet' us with Magneto, and for Rogue to suddenly be capable to do something like this." He said intending the dead man.

"You think that Rogue absorbed Mystique, and Mystique psyche took over." Ororo caught on.

"And if Mystiques mind is in control the other personalities might be temporarily suppressed which would make it easier, or even possible, to locate Rogue." Jean finished the idea.

"Precisely." Beast commended them for getting where he was going.

* * *

**In a random alley way on the east coast**

No… mutant…please…wife four kids…help…

Those were the thoughts going through Maries mind as she cried over the body next to her.

_Just a little further Marie, it will be alright…_ Mystique cooed her on in her head, _we're so close to our goal…_ and with that she teleported.

* * *

**By the crash scene near magnetos HQ with the X-men**

They were waiting for the phone call back from Xavier in complete silence. They had all walked away from the body, all except Bobby who wouldn't stop staring at it almost as if in a trance. Logan saw this and even though he didn't like the Popsicle stick he felt bad for the kid, so he went over to him.

"Hey Kid." He said walking towards him, Logan could smell the distress off of the young man.

Bobby pulled out of his thoughts whipped his head around to see you had spoken, "Logan" he said stiffly.

"Why don't you come back to the group, no matter how long you stare at it," He said waving his hands at the corps "It isn't going to go away."

"Why don't you go back to Canada Logan? Why are you here? You don't care!" Bobby yelled.

"Look Kid you're confused, you don't know what you are saying" Logan remained calm.

"Yes, yes I do! If you cared you wouldn't have left! You would have been here when she needed you! "Bobby said screaming now.

Logan just stood there letting Bobby vent, but his words stung none the less.

Bobby continued, but he was now more crying than yelling "You know she never really loved me-"

"Yes she did." Logan interrupted. "And she still does."

"No! Not as much as she loved you!"

These words made Logan visibly flinch.

"Not as much as she still loves you." Bobby whispered. With that the younger man walked away to join the rest of the group and left Logan to mull over what had just been said.

* * *

**Phone conversation between Beast and the Professor once he called back.**

"Charles?"

"Yes Beast, I did find the two presences like you suggested I might.

"Good."

"Well not quite."

"What's the problem Charles?"

"The weaker one, the one you say and I believe is our Rogue, is teleporting."

"Yes, we already knew that, that's why we called you."

"I know the bigger problem is she seems to be going in a certain direction."

"Where is she going Professor?"

"D.C."

* * *

**A/N please REVIEW, if you had time to read you have time to review, I promis the submit button doesn't bite!**

* * *


	10. Showdown

**A/N: Yay I finally got another chapter up! I had a great trouble writing all of the action in this one so… I think that y'all might like the way this one ends so if you do think it is a poorly written chapter try to suffer through to get to the end. **

**P.S. sorry it took me so long to get this out but is about twice as long as the rest of my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: What would you do if I told you I did own the X-men huh?**

**Sorry if you got two update emails as soon as i updated thie i realiszed i forgot to put the line is, cause that is how eager i am.**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Backup was called and the X-men now had Jubilee, Shadowcat and Kurt to help then defuse this potentially catastrophic situation. But seeing as Mystique's persona was growing weaker and her mind was again becoming a jumbled mess Professor Xavier could not narrow down her location other than the fact that she was in D.C. So they decide to split up. And meet back at the Lincoln memorial in an hour if no one found her, and if they did they were to use their comm links to inform the others.

* * *

**D.C. Sky**

The D.C. sky was dotted with black ominous helicopters searching for anything unusual. The drivers of these Helicopters were trained and knew what to do in almost any situation, although they were not taught what to do if there was a girl sitting on top of the Washington Monument.

With their huge megaphones they called out to her, "Put your ands up in a way that we can see them, now!" They barked at her

Rogue, not liking or understanding why they were yelling at her, curled up into fetal position and began to scream.

Seeing that she wasn't going to listen the captains did what they had to do, they opened fire**  
**

* * *

**By the reflection pool beneath the W. Monument**

Hank pulled up just in time to see Rogue make a force-field bubble around herself to protect her from the oncoming bullets. He quickly got on his comm. device and informed the other X-men where she was. Kurt appeared instantly brining Shadowcat with him and the others were on their way as quick as they could**  
**

* * *

**Back on top of the monument**

Rogue and her other personalities were beginning to get to get very upset about being shot at so by flying her hands out she extended her telekinetic bubble to such a large size that is hit the helicopters with a force that sent nearly everyone of them toppling to the ground**  
**

* * *

**At the bottom**

Luckily for the people at the bottom and the helicopters falling Jean Grey had just flown in at the right moment and with barley a crinkle of her brow she was able to steady the helicopters to a slow if not graceful landing. Upon this Wolverine flew in off of his motorcycle just in time to see Rogue teleport away.

"Shit." Logan shook his head angrily.

"She is still here, that much I can tell you." Jean stated still ice cold sounding not letting any emotion show.

"Then we spread out again, we need to go now it looks like the police are starting to stare." Scott said glancing at Kurt and Hank the only obvious mutants with them**  
**

* * *

**Following Logan**

Logan furious that he had let her get away weaved dangerously through the D.C. traffic, completely irreverent about of the security all over the city. He didn't have any idea were she might be but he hoped that is he traveled around enough he could pick up her scent. All over he picked up thousands of scents but none of them was his Marie's.

He was motoring as close to the capitol he could get when he caught it, she smelled slightly of lavender, vanilla, and the sweetest smell that only belonged to Rogue. He swerved into the entrance of the capitol only to be stopped by two Secret Service agents that only wished they were burley.

"Sir you may not go in there at this time without proper identification there is a congressional hearing going on." They informed him.

With a growl Logan tried to remain calm, "Look if you don't let me in there's a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt."

Taking this as a threat the agents grabbed their holstered guns, but before they could do anything rash Logan bashed their heads together with enough force to render them unconscious. With his now free entry way he advanced toward the domed building. Just as he was about to enter Rogue came into his peripheral vision right in front of the main staircase entrance. Realizing that this wasn't going to go well he remembered to call the rest of the x-men.

Logan disobeying Scotts orders to wait for backup headed toward the stairs. Just as he was nearing one of the guards must have matched Rogue's description from earlier with her face, and she was being surrounded.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." One of the now many guards dressed in suits shouted.

Rogue who had been staring intently at the entrance whipped her head around so see the encroaching brigade.

Before Logan could stop her, with a swift flip of the hand an officer of the law went flying into the building with enough force to crack the walls with another haunting crack coming from the man's neck. Then the others began to fire. With a quick raise of the hand the bullets stopped, with another flick they went flying back at the shooters. Rogue was began to get nervous she curled into fetal position and screamed, when she did this all of the glass shattered around the building.

At this time the rest of the X-Men got there, but there wasn't much they could do but watch in horror. Jean tried to enter her brain but got repelled backward into a trash can leaving a satisfying dent and her knocked out. Bobby watch open mouthed in shock, her called out to her "Rogue stop!"

Not listening to Bobby Rogue continued using various ways to destroy the incoming security. She glanced upwards and saw the helicopters that had began to circle, she raised her hands over her head and swiftly pulled them down, bringing the helicopters to the ground in many red and orange explosions. Storm sent a lightning bolt at her trying to knock her out, she did succeed in hitting her but all it did was make Rogue madder, it didn't seem to have any physical effect on the girl. Rogue turned around to face Storm she raised herself into the air and became surrounded by a mini tornado and sent a strong burst of wind at the white haired women sending her flying backwards, but Storm was able to stable her self and sent a stronger bolt at Rogue who just countered back with a lightning bolt of her own hitting Ororo with a crack, Storm was unconscious.

Bobby sent a wave of ice at her and Rogue simply hit is back with an even larger burst of fire overpowering it immediately sending Bobby back into the same trash bin as Jean with the same result.

The police and other security personal had just been watching this battle to see how it would go, they now saw that the other mutant team was losing so they decided to interfere again, they all opened fire not expecting her to do the same thing she did on the Washington monument making a huge telekinetic bubble around herself. She then expanded her bubble knocking down twenty soldiers sending one into the fountain which crumbled under the force of the blow.

Logan seeing this wasn't going to go well turned to Kurt and Shadowcat, "Go get everyone and anyone out of the capitol and into a safe area far, far away." Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were off instantly.

Scott shot a small beam of his optic blast up towards Rogue who held up her hand to simply stop it, Scott turned a dial all the way and caught Rogue by surprise sending her into the wall in between the two stair cases, causing a crack in the rock. She slowly stood up regaining her strength. Angry that there were people getting in the way of 'her' plan, seeing as that was the only clear thing in her head, she teleported to the roof of the building that was right before the dome. Lifting her self into the air she let out a deafening scream and sent multiple electric bolts, many hitting soldiers and trees a few coming at the x-men who barely managed to get out of the way.

Jean woke up with a groan to see Rogue floating in the air sending bolt after bolt of lightning at the soldiers and just in time Jean threw Scott out of the way of another bolt of lightning. "We have to stop this!" Jean shouted looking at the carnage around her. The sky was now black, soldiers' bodies lay splayed all over the lawn and many of her own teammates were lying unconscious. She astral projected herself up to the girl. "_Rogue listen to me!"_ She yelled at the girl trying to get her attention, and she did. Rogue spun around to see the astral form of Jean who seamed to have an orange flaming aura around her. _"You must stop look at what you are doing!"_

"No!" Rogue screamed holding her head. She saw Jeans real form on the ground and using one of the many telepathic powers she had absorbed she pushed astral Jean back into the real Jean.

Being forced back into her body Jean let out an ear splitting scream.

"Jean!" Both Logan and Scott turned to look at her with worry in their eyes, Scott held the gaze but Logan saw that she was all right and immediately turned back to Rogue who was seemingly effortlessly knocking soldiers into the walls.

Nightcrawler teleported back to them, "The building is clear." He announced.

At that Rogue sent a burst of flame at the group of mutants. Wolverine took the brunt of the blow stepping in front of them. The rest of them only got a little scorched and blown back. Logan fell to his knees, much of his flesh burnt away.

Then the next blast of fire came but this time it was directed at the building, it quickly caught on fire, she sent another huge blast at it just to make sure.

Logan looked up at Marie while waiting for himself to heal. It was quite an image to see her floating in front of the capitol which was quickly burning down, her hair flowing around her head. He shook his head gruffly shaking off any emotion he had, knowing that if he was going to save her he had to do it with a clear head.

"Jean?" Logan called turning to face her, "Can you get me into her head?"

"I can try but she has been resisting me this whole time." She answered.

"I just need a little." Logan said walking over to the red head. Jean put her hands next to Logan's temples and projected his thoughts at Rogue.

"_Marie?"_

"_Logan help!"_ Rogues internal voice was weak and almost muffled by the rest of the jumble in her brain.

"_Marie you have to stop this!"_

" _I can't" Rogue whimpered, "GET OUT" _a much angrier voice yelled and then Logan was forced out of her brain

Logan back to his self looked up at Rogue, she screamed loudly curling up in the air just floating there for a second, and then sending a huge shockwave of energy she extended herself spread eagle.

The blast hit the polices cars, S.W.A.T. vans, and soldiers with such a force that they were all blown backwards, the vehicles into walls and other buildings across the street and the soldiers and police into the vehicles. Jean just barley got a telekinetic wall up to protect the X-men and they still got blown back ten yards.

"Jean!" Logan yelled, seeing that Rogue was now falling towards the ground and killing speed. Jean quickly used her telekinesis to slow the girl setting her down on the now dirt, instead of the grant floor that was there only a few moments ago. Jean did that with her last effort and then fell back into unconsciousness.

Logan stood up and quickly ran with all of his might over to the now harmless girl lying on the ground.

He scooped her up into his arms holding the back of her head he pulled her face close to him . "Marie? Baby? Kid are you there? Can you here me?" He pleaded his voice weak.

She slowly tilted her head up "Logan?"

* * *

**A/N See wasn't that what y'all were waiting for, remember more reviews makes me more motivated to update faster! **


	11. Real hope

**A/N: OMG I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update. Not to make excuses but incase you wanted to know why my grandmother died and things got a little out of control and I just kind of briefly forgot about this story. but dont owrry I am not losing intrest in writing it, infact I have been waiting to write the stuff that will happen after this chapter. Oh and sorry by the way but this chapter is sort of just a needed filler to let you know what happened**

** Anyways Please as always read and review because it makes me all happy!**

**And I dont own x-men**

* * *

Logan carried her limp body back to the rest of the X-men. Hank walked over to meet him.

"Keep her still, we don't know the extent of her injuries."

Logan nodded not taking his eyes of the girl finally back in his arms.

…_Not as much as she loves you…_

The words rang in his ears. " It's going to be okay Marie." He whispered "I'm here now."

"Logan give her to Kurt." Scott spoke up softly

"What? No!" Logan looked up from Marie for a moment.

"Logan we must get her back to the jet before she wakes up."

Logan reluctantly handed over Rogue to Kurt who struggled under the weight and then teleported. Logan raced to his motorcycle that had barely managed to survive the chaos and rushed to get back to the jet.

One by one the rest of the X-men joined Logan on the jet, with Kurt teleporting back and forth to get the unconscious ones. As soon as Logan got to the jet he had rushed to Rogue's side taking her gloved hand in his bare one. "My Marie." He said taking her hand and holding it up to his cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

Hank pulled arrived at the jet and pulled out a syringe as he approached Rogue.

"Hey! What are you doing." Logan jumped up.

"It's a sedative Logan. We can't risk her waking up in the jet."

"No, she's better, she recognized me." The Wolverine practically pleaded.

"Well, as good as that is we still don't know the extent of her recovery and she might wake up as Rogue or as someone else, someone much more dangerous." With that Hank injected the amber serum into the crook of Rogue's arm.

With the advanced technology in the X-Jet the X-men were able to get home to Westchester in only thirty minutes, Logan never let go of Marie's hand. During the thirty minutes Jean woke up and instantly went to check and help Rogue, and Bobby also woke up but he was still too out of it to do anything. When they did get there Rogue was taken out on a stretched and Logan followed her there, only when they got to the Med Lab were they separated when Jean said that he couldn't come in, and that he had to wait our side in the hall way.

So Logan sat there across from none other than Bobby while they waited for news on Rogue's condition.

"Quite a hell of a fight you put out there kid." Logan tried to calm the boy down, the sent of his worry was not making Logan feel any better.

"You mean how I was almost instantly knocked unconscious by my fiancé?" He said rubbing his hands through his hair, when he did that a huge purple and blue bruise became apparent in the corner of his hairline.

"Whoa! Kid you need to get that checked out." Logan stood up to go look at it.

"Logan you're not a doctor so leave me alone, I am fine." Bobby snapped back when Logan approached him obviously mad about something else.

"Well then I am going to get a Doctor." Logan said really just wanting to see Rogue. He walked up to the med lab door and started to pound on it saying that Bobby needed attention.

A pissed off Hank opened the door, "What is it Logan?"

Logan turned to try and look past Hank and briefly saw Jean with her hands around Rogue's head. "What?" Logan mumbled forgetting why he was here after he saw Rogue.

"Why are you interfering with our procedure? Hank asked pointedly.

"Oh uh… Bobby!" He said remembering, "Bobby, I think he has a concussion."

Hank looked over at the younger man sitting down in the hallway, and swiftly walked over to him. Instantly finding the bruise and then looking into Bobby's eyes to check the dilation of his eyes. "Yes I think you may be correct. I am currently busy so I have to ask that you try to keep him from falling asleep." And with that Hank walked back into the med lab shutting the door in Logan's face.

For the next two hours the two men sat out in the hallway in silence, With Logan occasionally asking Bobby if he was awake uninterestedly. Finally Jean and Hank walked out of the room. "Logan, you were right, it does seem that Rogue has made significant progress with that outburst of power, although it is also apparent that the more overpowering personalities are still in her head, although I am not sure if she could use their powers again or if she would know how without the help of Mystique, who does not seem to be one of the remaining stronger personalities, probably because she used the most of her power in the recent events." Jean informed them, "But over all this is great news and Rogue may even be herself, while she will still have to battle the other personalities."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "When can I see her?" he asked expectantly.

"She is unconscious, but I don't see any reason why not right now, although since we are still not one hundred percent sure how she will react when she awakens we are going to have to put her back into her cell." Jean answered.

"So after we do that, you may go in with her." Hank broke in seeing that Logan was not liking the idea, "Now Bobby will you please come with me, so that I may check on that bump of yours"

* * *

Jean wheeled Rogue into her 'room' on the hospital bed that they had placed her on, with some sort of IV drip trailing behind it, and left Logan with her.

"Marie… Marie I don't know what I am supposed to do." He sighed holding her hand. " I leave for a little and come back to chaos… so… don't worry I am not going to leave again, or not without you." He decided right then.

* * *

** A/N- please review it makes me write more... **


	12. Awakening

**A/N- Do ya'll remember the good old days when I got updates out in a couple of days? I do, and hopefully they will be back soon, but I make no promises. But I do want to apologize January was a crazy month and I had some family issues that had to be 'taken care of'**

**Disclaimer-last night I had a dream that I owned X-men, but it was just that, a dream.**

* * *

Logan sat there waiting for her to wake up for about eight hours before she finally did, Bobby was no where to be seen he probably knew better than to come down and interfere with Marie and Logan no matter how much he lover her.

"Marie?" Logan asked softly when her saw here eyelids start to flutter.

"Logan." She sighed barely opening her eyes. "You came back. After all this time you came back. Why?" Tears were in her eyes whether they were from sadness or joy Logan didn't know.

"For you. I cam back for you." He said gently moving a piece of hair off of her face.

"Oh no! All those people!" Rogue shot up. " I –I killed all of those people." She was going into hysterics.

Logan grabbed her shoulders, "Marie, Marie, Look at me! Focus on me! That wasn't you."

"No it was, I killed all of those people, and Carol, oh Carol!" Rouge's eyes flashed and her voice became angrier sounding "That's right you bitch! You killed me! You worthless piece of scum!" As the words came out of Rogue's mouth the few things in the room began to shake.

Logan stood up. "No! Marie! It wasn't your fault! Don't let her control you. This is your body, not hers!"

"Stupid man it became my body the day she killed me." Carol was speaking to Logan now.

"No! It was an accident Rogue, it wasn't your fault, you did all you could. You never asked for this! Now take control!" With that statement everything stopped moving and Marie fell back onto her bed into Fetal position she was shaking violently. Logan ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. " Shhh shhh, everything is going to be okay. We will work through the personalities together. Shhh…. It's okay, I'm here now." He cooed into her ear.

"Lo-Logan help me." She whispered.

"I will, that is just what I am going to do." He responded.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­Logan and Marie sat like that in silence just enjoying the comfort of the warmth of each others bodies until Bobby came down.

"Rogue?" Bobby asked tentatively, choosing to ignore the position he had found Wolverine and Rogue in.

"Bobby!" Rogue said pulling away from Logan. "Hi."

"Rogue." Bobby sighed in obvious relief and walked over and hugged her, then whispering into her hair added " I have missed you so much. I love you."

Logan looked away with disgust and quietly walked out of the room, but he wouldn't be far incase of another incident.

"Bobby we need to talk." Marie said the words that she knew would break Bobby's heart.

Bobby pulled away and looked Rogue in the face. "Umm... okay what about?"

" I think that we should post pone the wedding for a while."

"Umm…" Bobby started obviously disappointed "Okay how long?"

"I don't know, until I feel that it is safe." She sighed, at this point Marie wasn't sure that she ever wanted to get married to Bobby, she had always had a thing for Logan and now he was back, and he was the one sitting there waiting for her to wake up, she just didn't know what to do. " I really need to rest."

"Look rogue if this is about Logan, you know he will just leave in a coupe of weeks anyways." Bobby said sourly.

A look of complete furry took over Rogues face as Wolverine's persona took over. "Look Bub'" Her voice also sounded more like his, which must have been caused by remnants of Mystique, "I don't know who you think you are, but you are the one who let her get like this! If you loved her so God damned much you never would have let her get this bad. I can't believe you would show your face around me get out of here Iceprick!" After that exclamation she slumped over her bed unconscious and her heart monitor was going off in an alarming manner.

Logan and Jean, who had been planning on making a visit, both came running in.

"What did you do?" Wolverine yelled and Bobby. " I leave you with her for two God damned minutes and I come back and she is going in to shock!"

"Logan hush please, I have to concentrate." Jean said as she injected something into Rogue's IV. Logan quieted but the whole time he shot death glares at Iceman. "Bobby this is important, I need to know what happened.

"Well…umm… I was just about to leave and she started flipping out, she wasn't her self." he said sheepishly not wanting to tell them the details of what happened.

"Do you know who it was that over came her? This is important we need to know who still has a strong hold on her psyche."

"Umm it was Logan." He said purposefully avoiding making eye contact with either of them.

Although this took Logan by surprise it didn't seem to shake Jean at all. "Was there any sort of trigger, maybe something that you said that would bring up his personality?"

"I might have said something…" Bobby answered still trying to get out of this situation.

'What exactly did you say kid?" Logan gruffly asked intentionally adding kid to the end.

"I told her that you," he said intending Logan, "were just going to leave in a couple of weeks again, and that she shouldn't get too attached again.

"You little bastard." Logan said about to launch him self at the younger man.

"Logan, calm down, now!" Jean interjected. "Bobby I suggest you leave, and remember to be more careful of what you say around Rogue'"

"Okay" Bobby mumbled and walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill em' Red." Logan informed the doctor, "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"Logan, put your self in his shoes, he loves her, and then he doesn't even get to be the one she wakes up to. Let alone it is you out of all people to be the one who does."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what that means Logan."

* * *

**A/N DON DON DON! Please Please Please Review it makes me go much faster, just press that little button down there that says "GO" and well..go!**


	13. Breakdown

**A/N- Ya'll I am back! Sorry for being gone for so long, but last time I only got 1 review and let me tell you, that was not very inspiring. But today out of no where I got an anonymous comment BEGGING me to update so I did. PLEASE REVIEW this time. I promise it doesn't take that long, nor does it hurt you, not to mention that it makes me want to write more. I was even thinking about making a sequel based off of the results of Rogues outburst at the capitol, but if no one enjoys this story anymore I don't see why I would do that. SO please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Nadda, that is how much I own.**

* * *

Logan wasn't about to leave Rogue again, so he once again patiently awaited her return to consciousness. He didn't have to wait nearly as long this time though. 

"Logan is that you?" Her voice was shaky and weak at best.

"Yeah it's me Marie." His gruff voice was much stronger.

"Stay with me?" She pleaded.

"Of course." He assured her as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

Logan was awaken, with his face lying on Rogue's bed, when the Professor wheeled in. 

"Logan I have to ask that you let me and Rogue have a moment to ourselves" Even as he said this Rogue's eyes where starting to open, Xavier must have been psychically awakening her.

"Oh- Um okay." Logan wanted to be there when she woke up, like he said he would, but he knew that there wouldn't be any arguing with the presumably older man. He looked back a Rogue once more before he walked out of the door.

"Rogue," Charles Xavier smiled, he had refused to hope for this day to come, not wanting to be disappointed, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, sir," She still had her southern manners, " and you?

"I couldn't be happier, my dear." He beamed at the young woman. "Now I need you to concentrate, I want to try and find out who exactly is in that head of yours."

Rogue nodded meekly.

With his weathered hands he surrounded Rogue's face; she couldn't help but be afraid, she had never had her mind read by the professor and she was afraid of what he might find.

He was just about to delve into her mind when she spoke up "I'm sorry."

This took the professor aback, "What ever for my child?" he asked softly.

"For Carol," her voice started to shake, "for hurting the people here," A tear dripped slowly from her brown eyes, "For not coming to you when I knew something was wrong," the first tear was now being followed by a whole stream of others and her body was shaking, "for killing all of those people!" she sobbed.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, my dear no one here is angry at you, there was nothing you could do, we all know that here."

As comforting as he was trying to be Professor X could still not get her to calm down, and there was no way that he could go into her mind when she was in such a distressed state.

"_Logan come here, she needs you."_ He called out telepathically.

Logan, who had been grabbing a beer out of the fridge upstairs, forgot what he was doing and rushed downstairs. He burst into the room pausing for only a moment when he saw her crying, and ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug. The professor silently wheeled out of the cell.

"All those people, I kill- I killed all of those people." She whimpered it over and over again.

"No you didn't." Logan said sternly, "All those bastards in your head did that. You had nothing to do with it."

"Yes! Yes I did." She wasn't shaking anymore but she certainly was still crying. "If I didn't have this curse, if I could even have learned how to control it, those people wouldn't be dead, their families wouldn't be hurting. This is all my fault. I am worthless."

Logan pulled back so he could look straight into her eyes, "Don't you _ever_ say that again. Huh? You hear me?" He looked sternly at her, she nodded faintly, " You mean so much to me, you are anything but worthless. Hell I don't even know where I would be without you, probably living without a reason still cage fighting, if I hadn't found a way to kill myself by then…" He trailed off at the end.

That confession took Rogue by surprise "What...Logan?" She had calmed down drastically with just a few tears still trailing down her pale cheek.

"Yeah well…" He hadn't meant to let that slip., "we all have our issues huh?" He said shrugging. They just sat there for a moment with a new found closeness. "Hey, you know what, stay right here, I'll be back." Logan had an idea that he thought was brilliant.

He found the professor just down the hall "Ah, were you able to calm her down?" Xavier asked when he saw Logan.

"Yeah she'll be okay. Hey Chuck, I was wondering if maybe me and her could go for a walk around the courtyard, I think that she could really use the fresh air?"

"Yes well, maybe that wouldn't be the best of ideas." Xavier worded the sentence cautiously.

"Come one Charles, she needs this." Logan pleaded.

"Fine, but don't exhaust her, in fact she can only go in a wheelchair, I don't want to tire out her weak body any more." He succumbed to the other man's pleas.

"Thanks" And with that Logan spun on his heal off to go get Rogue.

* * *

**A/N Like I said, one review is VERY disheartening, so If ya'll want me to continue PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Amd also suggestions always welcome, and please tell me if you think i shoud do a ****sequel, even more so if you think that I shouldn't. Now press that little go button down there, it won't bite.  
**


	14. Touch

**A/N- okay okay okay, I know that it has been a while but I have really lost a lot of interest in this story. This story is shorter and is mostly dramatic fluff. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Marie?" Logan's voice was soft as he called to Rogue who was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Yeah?" He voice was soft.

"How would you like to go for a walk, or more a roll, around the yard?"

She hesitated for a minute to look at the man in her doorway. She had always known the Wolverine to be a gruff man but here he was asking gently if she would go for a walk with him: him, the man that had saved her life more than once, and whom she felt herself falling for all over again. "Yes, I would like that." She finally responded.

* * *

It was late and the sun had already gone down by the time that they got outside. It was cooler than average and Logan had gotten a blanket for Rogue to use in her chair. For a while they just moved across the path in silence, the only noise was the slight creaking of the chair and their equally light breathing.

The silence was broken when Rogue spoke, "I got engaged." It was meekly spoken, as if she was afraid how he would react.

"Yeah," He grunted, " I heard that." Logan really did not want to talk about her impending marriage, or that ice prick, Bobby.

"I called off any upcoming wedding." This was said a little louder, with a little more courage.

Logan smiled a small smile but did not say anything.

They went back to their comfortable silence as Logan enjoyed his company and Marie enjoyed the outdoors which she had not seen as her full self in a long while. She soaked up everything: the small twinkle that seemed to make every star magical, as if any wish she made on one of them would come true, the noisy chirping of the summer crickets, and even the normally annoying sound of a few screaming children that were breaking curfew.

"So, what have you been up to these last few years?" Rogue asked, she knew it was a dumb question, but she couldn't help but feel like if he had been there this all wouldn't have happened.

Logan looked down at the concrete, and spoke to it more than Mare, "Oh you know, the same as usual; chasing leads that never turned up."

A few tears were starting to well up in Marie's eyes, " I could have really used your help." Her speech was getting thicker and Logan could hear the tears in her voice.

He stopped push he and walked around, to be in front of her, " Rogue- Marie, I am so sorry. I never should have gone for so long. I never should have gone at all." He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his pointed hair, " I am never, _never_ going to do it again."

"Good," She managed a weak smile.

He had leaned in during his apology and their faces were close together, " I want to show you something." She spoke with a small quiver in her voice. She started to pull off one of the gloves she was wearing.

"Whoa, Marie, be careful. I don't think-"

"Shhh, I can do this." She interrupted him. She now had her glove completely off and was holding it mere, dangerous inches from to Logan's face.

"Okay." It was the permission that she had been waiting for and she started. Closing her eyes in concentration she placed her index finger against his cheek and waited, when there was no sudden pull she opened her eyes with astonishment. With just that finger she traced his left jaw line. Logan let out a small gasp, her finger was so smooth, so gentle, it was the kind of touch that he had never felt before. Once she reached the top of his right jaw, with a face of pure wonder on her face, she turned her hand and with the back of her whole delicate hand she swept over his cheek that was ruff with stubble. Finally she let her hand fall slowly back to her lap.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither saying anything; the only movement was one small tear that fell down Marie's cheek.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
